


I'm here

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes sure his love has a peaceful sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

I found her fast asleep on the sofa hugging a pillow to her body. It was quite late when I’ve got back from my personal matters. It is natural that a mortal requires more rest than the God of Mischief.

I was watching her from the distance admiring her beauty, her messy (y/h) hair falling into her sleepy face, her chest rising and falling with every breath. She looked so peaceful with her body curled up like a kitten.

I still could hardly believe that she loved me. And yet, she did.

(Y/N) understood my feelings, how I felt about my “brother”, Thor, and my “father”, Odin. She forgave me all the things I have done in the past. She even accepted my Jotun being which I am still disgusted.

The feeling how dearly I love her made me smile but the thought of how much she loved me made me smile even more.

Suddenly she moved in her sleep, her once peaceful face becoming terrified.

“No…NO” she whimpered, tiers flowing down her cheeks her arms almost choking her pillow.

“Ssshh…it’s alright, (Y/n), I’m here, everything’s alright…” I ran to her immediately, hugging her tight. “It’s OK, love, I’m here now, I’m here…” I whispered, my fingers running through her hair over and over again.

She always had nightmares, some worse than others, but her condition was always better when I was there with her.

She slowly calmed down, her face still wet from tiers, and I let out a sigh of relief. The nightmare was gone, she was fine now and only that mattered.

I moved and she must have felt it because she weakly grabbed my hand.

“Please…” she sighed, still asleep.

I squeezed her hand a little before I picked her up so I could take her to bed. She snuggled closer to me, attracted to my body temperature.

I carefully put her in bed and I lay next to her.

She automatically reached out for me, hugging me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

“Mmm…Loki…” She smiled, feeling comfortable with me.

Her words made my heart beat faster, feeling only love towards her.

I kissed her hair breathing in her scent that was clean and something so uniquely (y/n). I brushed my lips to hers gently, not wanting to wake her.

I watched her gentle sleep all night and I held her all the time.


End file.
